Je pense que je t'aime
by skullycandy12
Summary: Their are 7 deadly sin of human nature. Lust, greed, wrath, pride, sloth, gulttony, and envy.
1. Lust

**Title- Gackt-- Vanilla**

**Pairing - Miorku x Sesshomaru**

**PROLOGUE **

**''Sesshomaru where are you going?'' Inu no taishou said, shirting his gaze from the full moon that lit up the night sky with it's pale beauty , toward his son Sesshomaru who stood near the inner walls of ledge. Both there sliver locks dance in the wind as if signaling the dance that was about to begin. A short breeze ripped through land sending a shiver down my spine. Sesshomaru...(pause) I called out again but no one answered. when I felt silky strands of sliver hair brush past my cheek,I knew then that Sesshomaru had dance into the night.He had start a duet meant for two. He was to take the lead but whom was too follow.**

(**SCENE DRIFTING INTO DARKNESS)  
**

* * *

_**You are a sincere moralist**_

I knew you felt my golden eye's roam over your body , taking in your entire essence. Thought I tried not to I became lost in your violet eye's if searching for an answerer to why feel this way . This pathetic human emotion called lov -lust. Ha I do not love this foolish human who travel with idiot of a brother. The only thing I desire from him was to have his soft heated fleash under mind as I rock our hips back in forth in a heat passion ,as I hear you moan my name in pleasure as I thrust deep in side you.

**_running a pretty finger over_**

Again my mind was pledge with unwanted thoughts of that foolish monk . A small sigh escape my lips as I thought of the predicament I was in. I was lusting over a hoshi, A _human _hoshi at that.

**_I am pure terrorist_**

Sesshomaru was in every sense of the word annoyed. He thought he only held hatred for human, ever since his father met that humiliating demise saving that tramp of a women Izayoi.

**_Just as you hope_**

But now he stood in the dead of the night watching a human sleep . His body was twitching with unknown desire that sent joints of pleasure down spine, everytime he look upon _his _monk sleeping form. If he did not hate him them what did he feel for the monk? Was the question that pledge my mind. Seeshomaru deciding he had enough fled back to the western land. He had no desire being caught by brother right now. But Sesshomaru knew the real reason had decide to leave. He had yearn for the monk to awake ,to feel his skin ageist his- Ahh their I go again thinking of him in that way. Sesshomaru mental slap himself for his ignorance.

--

_**A revolution is happening**_

Miroku awoke with a start as small breeze rip thorough the clearing of their camp. Beads of sweat rolled down his body causing him to shiver from lack off warmth. He took a long depressing sign, he had yet again dream of Sesshomaru. He a mere mortal had for the past few weeks had recurring dreams of Sesshomaru. It bewilder him how he could have wet dreams of the dog demon.

Just thinking about him turn him on to the point of pain. The wetness he felt between his legs prove to be poof enough that he felt great sexual desire for the Western Lord. But he did not know what to do about his feeling. Slowly Miroku pull him self to up lending all his weight on trebling knees. He began to walk slightly limping away from his group. He had no intention of awaking them up. He feared what they might say if they say him this way. Limping with a hard on between his legs was not pleasant way to be seen in.

**_A specialist bound in romance  
_**

Miroku had made his way to a small reverie on the other side of the camp. He sat close to the edge with his feet dangling over barley touching the surface. ''I'm a fool to think that Lord Fluffy(A.K.A Lord Sesshomaru ) would love me.''

''A pithic human such as myself, could never deserve the love of Seshomaru. '' Miroku choke out as tear stream down his face. He pull his legs out the water and buried his face in them slowly rocking back an forth. Just thinking about him made his heart flutter to the point of pain. He had slowly rock him self to sleep.

--

**_Long fingernails got me erect_**

Miroku awoke to sound of birds chipping in the distance. His eyes were sightly swollen red from crying all night long. With a small sign Miroku untangle himself from soft flat grass that layed smashes under him him .

**_An egoist who wants to confirm our love_**

Reluctantly Miroku started to walk back to their camp knowing full well Inuyasha would come looking for him if he didn't come back soon . Walking hastily with a fake simile on his lips he made it to their camping site only to see them backing up their stuff.

**_I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you_**

''Oi Miroku where did you go last night.'' Inuyasha grunted as he step out their camp fire. ''Hey baka you know you could of use water to put that out. '' Kagome said as she snickered out in amusement watching Inuyasha hop on one foot.

''So where did you go.'' Inuyasha state again ignoring the comments Kagome was making.

''Oh just to a small reverie and cry my eyes wishing your older brother would fuck me senseless, you know the usually.'' Miroku mental said.

''I went for a quick walk in the forest an I kind of got lost. '' Miroku said with a cheerful smile on his face yet again deceiving his friends with fake emotions.

**_You keep pulling your face away from mine_**

Satisfy with Miroku answerer, Inuyasha leaped into a tree leaving him to finishes what he start. Crouching low to ground Miroku begin picking various object from forest floor yet to cram back into Kagome bag. He could feel everyone eye on him but he did not want to look. He feared when he did he would only see hateful glare of his friends . He dreaded over the lustful feeling he felt Sesshomaru.

--

_**Ah, before I lose my mind ...**_

Sesshomaru awoke to laughter outside his bedroom door. From what he could tell, Rin was trying to get in his room and Jaken was stopping her.

''You may come in.'' Sesshomaru yelled,putting a halt to their argument.

See Jaken ,Lord Sesshomaru awake.'' Rin squealed in delightment while opening the door. She had been with Sesshomaru long enough to know when to bow while entering his room.

Jaken stood beside her only a few feet away, his face was twisted in a frown as he watch Rin skip over to Lord Sesshomaru bed. ''At least the girl learn to bow before entering .'' Jaken thought.

**_Would it be okay to, too, in this gyrating night ?_**

''Sesshomaru-sama ,Rin wants to know where you went last night .'' Rin ask as Sesshomaru lift her in his lap.

Rin you ask the dumbest question sometimes, it none of your business where Sesshomaru goes.'' Jaken snarled as he watch watch the loving gesture Sesshomaru made.

''But Rin want to know everything Lord Sesshomaru dose.'' Rin whined out slightly sticking her bottom lip out.

**_Just like this . . . harder, deeper. . ._**

''Jaken it all right I want to tell her.'' Sesshomaru state much to Jaken surprise. '' Rin are you happy with me.''

''Yes ,yes ,yes.'' Rin repeat happy while bounding in his lap.

Okay then ,what do feel about me taking a mate? Seeshomaru chuckled out.

''Dose this mean Sesshomaru fancy someone?'' Rin ask. ''Yes ,Rin I fancy this person very much.''

**_As lips that are insanely familiar with the act, met with each other_**

'' Who is she.'' Rin ask. ''No Rin It's who he.'' Sesshomaru state.

Let's just say he a certain hoshi that despise with my very being.'' ''If you hate him,how can you love him.?'' Rin ask.

''Rin I never said I love the hoshi,I only desire his body that it.'' Sesshomaru grunted out, he rather hang himself than to ammited his true feeling for his monk.

''Okay.'' Rin giggled out not completely understanding Sesshomaru words,but in her view Sesshomaru seem to love that certain hoshi by the way he talk about him.

**_I am . . . your . . . Vanilla ._**

''Now that we have that settle you to go an get ready Rin were leaving.'' Sesshomaru said lifting Rin out of his lap and swinging his long pale legs over the bed an got up.

''Where are we going.'' Rin ask as she tiptoe to the door carefully trying not to hit Jaken would had faint when Sesshomaru told her about his mate.

''I need to go find something suititable to get my soon to mate.'' ''Think of it as a term of adornment for the fool.''

**_--_**

**_God . . . oh you're getting too involved '' Your cool like plastic ._**

Finally done clearing the camp site the group had set back out on the open road. Kagome was walking shoulder to shoulder with inuyasha who was staring at the monk intensely. He had notice the monk scent was slowly changing ,an frankly it was pissing him off.

The monk mood was no longer cheerful as it had been but usually always down in moody when ask what wrong with him. Even when the monk had smile Inuyasha could all ways tell it was force.

Even he hated to amitted,he had miss the lecherous Monk smiles.

**_''_**Hey stupid whats wrong with Miroku.'' Inuyasha said as he turn his gaze from Miroku back to Kagome who was standing right next to him.

Kagome blink then blink again. ''I know he isn't talking to me.'' Kagome said giving Inuyasha a look that scream called me stupid againe and you'll be limping on all fours.

''Aug. . . . . . Kagome whats wrong with Miroku''. Inuyasha grunted out.

''That's better.'' Kagome lend on her tiptoe and pats Inuyasha head like a dog. Who in return shoves her away. ''just tell me whats wrong with him.''

''I don't know he never says anything an usually bottle of his emotions with false smiles. '' ''Your a guy shouldn't you two be all buddy buddy. Kagome said.

''Well us guys don't bitch about every little thing like you women do.''

''Well excuse us women for have no secrets from one another.'' Kagome screamed as she flung her hair in Inuyasha face. Which cause Miroku and Sango to turn around look at the bricking couple.

**_An ecologist caught in hot glance_**

''Hey are you two okay back their.'' Sango yelled from beside Miroku. She had been mental trying to figure out why the he was so moody all the time,when she heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha again which snap her out of train of thought.

**_I'm impatient for your burning kiss''_**

Inuyasha just being a big idiot again ''. Shippo said from Kagome arms. Sango silently nods in understatement and turns back around. Miroku had made it quite far ahead of the grope since he did not care to stop for kagome random bitch fit.

His mind had wonder off to other to more important things like how wold feel to lay naked under Sesshomaru, hands running throught his sliver hair as they moaned in escalated. He knew He shouldn't have let his thought wonder to such dirty deeds but he was just human and held desire for lust like any other male would. But he did not fancy women but men.

**_Your distoring face is . . ._**

It wasn't just any guy he fancy. He seem to only hold feeling for his fluffy. ''Hey Miroku wait up.'' Sango said as he ranto catch to the man.

Turning around with a cheerful smile that grace his lips , Miroku stop dead in his track and wait for Lady Sango to catch up.

''Thanks for waiting .'' Sango panted out trying to catch her breath.

''It was noting.'' Miroku said as he resume walking beside Sango.

**_--_**

**_Ah I'll do it myself it myself''_**

''Lord Sesshomaru so what type of gift are we going to get him.'' Rin happy chirped out as she ran around in circle poking Jaken in various place on his body.

''Rin the gift I'm going to give him isn't of material value, but show of affection. ''

**_Would it be okay to love, too, in this gyrating night_**

''Okay then how are you going to show it.'' Rin giggled out.

''Rin you way to young for me to tell you.'' Sesshomaru said as he walk in the direction Miroku scent was coming from leaving Rin and Jaken looking at each like with grin plastered on there faces.

''Hey Jaken who knew Sesshomaru was such a dog.'' Rin whispered to Jaken.

''Y-eah.'' Jaken said to much to his surprise, he rarely agreed with little girl . He didn't want to start.

**_(Song suddenly pause)_**

* * *

**_Author notes-_**Song Vanilla is by Gackt I do not own it in way, also please review. If you have idea you want to see happen in my story please add it in your review and I'll put it in it.


	2. Pride

**Title- Gackt-- Vanilla**

**Pairing- Sesshomaru x Miroku**

**Chapter two:**

**Pride- unreasonable and inordinate self-esteem, a refusal to be humiliated by others.**

* * *

**_Just like this. . . harder, faster_**

Sango continued to walk beside Miroku , an eerie silence hung between the two. She had began to notice that Miroku had distance himself from her. He no longer pervert monk she fell in love with but a hollow shell of a man.

''Sango if it's no trouble to you can you stop staring at me like that.'' Miroku stated his nervous leaking through his voice as he did so.

''Oh . . . . . um sorry I was just thinking you haven't been yourself lately an um well it worrying everybody .'' Sango shuttered out she was thoroughly embarrassed that Miroku had caught her staring at him.

**_Painfully familar wet lips ,don't need words_**

Miroku stared at her unable to answerer at that moment. He continued to stare at her eyes full of pain until he sudden look away.

Sango wait for his answerer for a minute , finally giving up on him she start to walk away from him. If he didn't want to talk Sango decide she wasn't going to force him to.

**_You and I are not burning love_**

''Fluffy.'' Miroku groaned out.

--

**_Ah how many morning have we greeted together?  
_**  
''Sometimes I honestly wonder why he stays with Inuyasha,he is clearly unhappy, an who the hell is that fluffy person Miroku keeps calling out.'' Sesshomaru thought. He had caught up with their group for awhile now,he clung to the shadows watching Miroku waiting for a chance.

''I cant't belive am actually jelouse of this fluffy he keeps moaning out.''

''But no matter I will have him soon.''

**_Ah does this night ever have to end (Sesshomaru pov..)_**

Not being able to take it any longer I step out of shadow. They are surprise by sudden appearance but I do not care, Inuyasha draws out the Tessaiga but dose not attack me. He can sense that I desire no blood shed but he dose not trust me.

The monk face is the most surprise of the bunch. His maroon eye's were as big as plate an his mouth hung wide open.

''If you keep your mouth open like that a fly would fly in.'' I warn him which made turn his face a bright scarlet red.

I took a step forward an cupped the monk face in my palm an kiss him passionately on the lips.

**_Ah spreed across sky_**

I could hear the startle gasp of the group as our lips lock,to my surprise the monk didn't pull away instead lean into almost desprealy want more friction.


End file.
